The moon strikes the shadows
by Acisse
Summary: Hige gets more than he bargained for when Blue enters his life. She has always been the hunter and the hunted. She welcomes his embrace as the memories of a past that was long forgotten to her run through her head.


Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain or it's characters. Not that I wouldn't like to.

ME:: Grabs paper:: but the plots all mine, HHHHMMMM to own the characters :: Hentai images enter head::

Kyou:: slaps the back of my head:: stop that:

ME: LOL my bad, enjoy the story and if you like it please Review:

The woods were cold and quiet, too quiet. The path the cars took up to the Mountain was barren. The rain mixed with yesterday's snow.

It was so close she could almost taste it. Blues raven black hair now plastered to her well-curved cheekbones. The same went for the other unfortunate souls who were out in the rain without an umbrella. But Blue didn't care. She had waited so long for this day. The day that she would reclaim her life and take the one of the man that killed her father.

Downtown.

Throwing his hood on as he exited his restaurant, Hige hummed a theme he'd heard on the radio earlier that morning as he locked up for the evening. He owned his own sub sandwich restaurant. Hige had always had a passion for food and wanted to share it, what better way than to open up a restaurant where families could sit down and enjoy a good meal.

It wasn't the best neighborhood to be in. There had been many reports of vandalism recently. But it was sufficient and quaint.

Hige entered his car, slamming the door and immediately turned the heat on full blast. It was almost Christmas and the weather was astonishingly cold even for this time of year. His drive home was a bit long. He lived away from the city but the view from the Mountain's peak where he lived was enough to take anyone's breathe away. The comforting thoughts of what awaited him there always warmed the car ride home. A warm bed, food, a fireplace, food, his brand new Macintosh, and last, but not least, his favorite food.

The rain transformed from a light drizzle to a heavy storm. His senses started to pick up something and the hairs on the back of his neck stood and raised their ends toward the sky. That was never a good sign.

The windshield wipers on the car could not remove the stain that the rain was imprinting on the window. Hige squinted his eyes, searching through the darkness for something or quite possibly someone.

He was trying to find a proper explanation for why his senses were going haywire. That was when his cinnamon colored eyes were fixed on two figures in the road.

Blue stood in the woods, looking across the road and over the cliff that was only a couple feet away from the city. From the pitch-blackness the city looked like fireflies, the one's that brought light to the fields on the beginning of warm summer nights. Blue was drawn from her pleasant thoughts as the Limo pulled up, headlights burning her eyes and blinding her sight. A male shaped figure walked forward from the engulfment of headlights. It was him, she knew it was him and was ready.

" A little girl out in the dark. Watch out or the wolves might get you," he said, his voice monotone and cold. "What do you think you can accomplish here?" He asked nothing more.

" I have been waiting many nights and days to finally kill you," Her eyes were ablaze with furry, "every thought in my head, every step that I took after that day have all been about killing you… and now…" Blue's hand reached into the back pocket of her jeans. Slightly shaking with anticipation, she pulled out a 'nifty' pocketknife and held it threateningly. "…And now… I will avenge all the people you have killed!"

In one swift motion, she ran at him. Aiming for his ribs she thrusted the knife. He jumped higher than any human she'd ever seen and was now five paces from where he'd previously been. It had all happened before she could blink her eyes. " Aiming for the ribs? I thought you came here to kill me, you'll have to do better than that!" He smirked, his crazed blue eye fixed on her as she lunged at him again.

" I'd never back down, I just want you to suffer first. Just like you made my father suffer!" Slashing violently, she caught him off guard, able to gauge the blade into his shoulder, pulling it out in another swift motion. Blood ran down his arm mixing with rainwater and the remnants of snow that was below his feet.

" I will always remember that color . . . The color of blood. It's what stained my hands as I raised my brother's lifeless body from underneath the kitchen counter!" She went at him but once again missed.

The man with blue hair parted the cover from his eye. The eye of gold from which nothing could be hidden. It looked and saw a car coming threw the fog, closer still. It was time to disappear. He walked toward Blue; she lunged the blade toward his face. In defense, and strategy, he hit her square in the ribs. Blue exhaled sharply, gasping for the breath that was now lost to her. She bent over one arm wrapped around her ribcage and the other supporting her body against the shocking pain. No sooner had she gone down, she was up again and after him once she exited the forest maze she saw him making his way towards his car.

No! Her mined screamed; he was not getting away, not now. She ran at him blindly in her crazed furry knocking him off his feet. The two of them slid across the muddy road, their bodies stopping mere inches from the cliff.

Blue felt a sharp pain in her side and immediately pushed herself off of him. Where his hand had been there was now a long jagged claw mark.

The man with blue hair rose, " that was rather annoying… now let me bring a close to your story…."

Out of the corner of her eyes, a light caught Blue's attention. A big mistake.

That was just what the man had been waiting for. He pulled out his gun, shooting it without thought, worry, or even care.

She felt the heat of the bullet even before it entered. An elegant, painful, but quick moment passed. The bullet exited her right shoulder, even before she could let out her hushed gasp. For a second the world had been lost to her. The shock…the pain, she was lost to it…

That's when she heard the sound of a glass crashing and knew that there was more trouble to come.

The glass of the car's window shattered protecting his eyes. Hige covered them with the sleeves of his sweatshirt. That's when he lost control of the car. His vehicle skidded, did a few flips, then landed on its side.

Hige groaned absently when all became still. His head felt like scrambled eggs. He didn't know weather he hit it on the dashboard, the steering wheel, or the roof of the car. Too many possibilities, so little time.

When all had finally caught up to him, Hige began a new struggle. Damn seatbelt.

To be continued

Kyou : What are you looking at you danm rat:

Yuki ::turns head listening to Momiji conversation with me :: nothing:

ME: I'll update as soon as I can:

Momiji ::Tears rolling down his face:: But why can't you update now:

Kyou ; Shes got college kid that's a lot of work:

Momiji :: WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA:

Shigure :: High school girls 1,2,3 High school girls just for me High school girls::

ME:: sweatdrops:: OK……Hey let me what you think the more Reviews the more motivation to write.


End file.
